Epic Pokemon Rap Battles
by Blasty
Summary: Thanks for the over 3000 views! The finale, Good VS. Evil, is here. Take a guess at which Pokemon is Good and which is Evil.
1. Chapter 1

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON

CONKELDURR

VERSUS

MACHAAAAAMP

BEGIN!

Machamp: I'm the original bulky Fighting-type. You and Hariyama can both get a life. I was needed until you came along. Who cares about Mach Punch? I've got Seismic Toss! It destroys every Pokemon, Psychic, Flying or Bug. Why don't you go back to your house and lay under the concrete rug?

Conkeldurr: You've got four arms? It makes you look like a freak. I may have a big nose, but you've got a flipping beak. My Attack is higher, my Mach Punch pwns. I'll Facade on you, son, if you don't watch your tone. No Guard with DynamicPunch? Who gives a crap if I don't play that game? Just blame your ability next time you hit a Hurricane. I've got DynamicPunch too, so don't try to confuse me. With my exceptional Mach Punch I guess you're gonna lose to me!

Machamp: Who you calling son, freak, I'm older than you! I'll dodge your DynamicPunch and hit you back with Vital Throw! You learn Mach Punch through breeding, that's kinda weird. A female Conkeldurr? Geez, next she'll have a beard! You can learn Focus Blast? That doesn't have a point! You've 55 Special Attack! That's lower than Spoink! My Special Defense rules, yours is only 65. I can take a Hydro Pump, you can't even take a Dive.

Conkeldurr: I'd smack you hard with Stone Edge, but I don't fight wusses. When I walk down the street, legendaries hide in bushes. I'll take a Zen Headbutt, then throw my Iron Ball with Fling. Then stock up on Chesto Berries, and survive a Sing. No one ever uses you, not even Youngsters. Think about that when buying steroids at a drug store.

Machamp: Steroids? Drug store? It's called a drug dealer, dimwit. My Speed is somewhat decent, yours is less than a tidbit.

Conkeldurr: Well, yours is only ten more.

Machamp: So?

Conkeldurr: No.

Machamp: Grr..

Conkeldurr: Durr!

{Gurdurr comes on stage}

Gurdurr: Hey there, ugly macho chump! My Defense is higher! That's cause I pump!

Machamp: Nice cheat, Conkeldurr, you don't know how to rap! So you sent your seven-year-old son to do your defense crap!

Conkeldurr: Fine, you wanna play that way? I'll send Gurdurr home, smack your face all day! You need to go back to Viridian Forest! Get stronger while singing with your Jigglypuff chorus!


	2. Chapter 2: Aggron VS Rhyperior

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON

AGGRON

VERSUS

RHYPERIORRRRR!

BEGIN!

Aggron: Come taste my Iron Tail you thug, I'll take an Earthquake from you, hit you back with a Stone Edge, and an Iron Head times two. I'm from the Third Generation, you're from Diamond and Pearl, I can take a Yveltal, you can't even punch a Poliwhirl. Toss you with my horn, a new type of attack is born, I splatter blood and gore, with my tremendous Roar.

Rhyperior: I shoot rocks from my hands right into your metal skull, you talk all this crap and you're too full of bull, you fool. My evolution is strong, he was alive on his own, up until I came and gave him the strength to pwn. You're so weak, you needed additional Steel Typing. Little did Game Freak know, you're 4 times weak to Rock and Fighting! You're slower than Bidoof, you big fat fake. You're more fit to rap against Ekans the Snake!

Aggron: How dare you talk to me like that, you fat necklaced freak! I'm the strongest in Hoenn, even for Sinnoh you're still weak. My steel armor will protect me from anything, everything that your raps can bring, will bounce off me like I used Fling! Step away, unless you want my Earthquake, when I romp around my region even Slaking and Salamence SHAKE!

Rhyperior: Fool, you can't beat anything that resists you! I've crushed everything, from a Groudon to Furfrou, From Kyogre to Sliggoo, From Arceus to Pichu, I can even crush Mewtwo! I'll be sure to smash you, too!

Aggron: You could smash me, I agree, with your enormously fat body. Heavy Slam's the only thing you got on other Pokemon. I'll be sure to smack your face in battle, send you crying to your mom.

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE! (No, really, you seriously do! This battle was suggested by KillerBeatle908)

Thanks for reading! If you want to use this rap or anything, go ahead!


	3. Chapter 3: Espeon VS Umbreon

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON

ESPEON

VERSUS

UMBREOOON!

BEGIN!

Umbreon: Before I let my harsh head-splitting raps fly, who do you thinks gonna win, a Psychic or a Dark-type? Obviously Dark, your attacks won't effect this cat, girl, I'll use Rap Pulse, make your pink body flatter, I'll pitch my explosive raps to you so swing batter, batter, I'll use Rap Slide make your body go splatter.

Espeon: Rhyming a bunch of "atter" words doesn't make you a good rapper. It just bores the audience, and it makes your flow crappier. You may have good defenses, but you can't attack for nothing, look at my Special offenses, they are immense, I ain't bluffing. There are billions of psychic cats, here to team on you, Go! Espurr, Mewtwo, Meowstic, and Mew!

Mewtwo: You wanna battle me? Well go ahead I dare. I've got two Mega Forms and an Aura Sphere!

Espurr: I'll stare you in the eyes, until you cry! Last 'Mon who fought me, well, guess what, he died!

Mew: I can transform into anything, even you! With my rap skills and your fast mouth, I'm sure you'll lose!

Meowstic: I'm different from male to female, but you're not! What? You're gonna try to kill me with Nasty Plot?

Umbreon: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU GO AWAY NOW! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND ESPEON! YOU FAT UGLY COWS!

{Mew, Mewtwo, Espurr, and Meowstic all leave.}

Umbreon: Much better. Now continuing my rap...

Umbreon: You're so weak, you should belong to Ash! Maybe you'd be worth something if you could take a Night Slash! You're a helpless damsel in distress in Gates to Infinity! I'm the boss there! No denying it you kitty! If it was possible for you to actually take me, I'd go to Magmortar, put my head in his cannon, ask him to bake me! There's no standing your raps, cause all they are is just crap, now it's time to get rid of you! Weavile! Night Slash!

{A Weavile pops up and Night Slashes Espeon, who is holding a Focus Sash.}

Espeon: Hahahaha! You can't beat me when I'm holding a Focus Sash! With that incredible item I can take a critical Night Slash! You're afraid of me, that's why you tried to get me killed! While I'm outspeeding everything, you've got the fattest build! I'll admit this, you could take a couple hits til you're done. But when it comes to rapping, you're like TheJWittz with his puns.

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

This battle was suggested by Girl with the Fireheart. Thank you, Girl with the Fireheart!

Please keep the suggestions coming!


	4. Chapter 4: Pinsir VS Heracross

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON

HERACROSS

VERSUS

PINSIRRRRRR!

BEGIN!

**Pinsir**: Alright, horn-head, let's get this over with.

Because we both know in the end who's gonna win.

You've got one big horn? So? I've got two!

They're made for ripping epic fails like you.

I've got Mold Breaker so screw Levitaters

I've also got Guillotine so screw all the haters

Come at me, I can rip your head clean off, just like this! {Rips Ash's head off.}

While you stare in amazement.

{Heracross stares in amazement.}

**Pinsir**: I can see you're amazed, and surprised, from your eyes

So now I'm locked and loaded... say your goodbyes.

**Heracross**: Hey, there, eaten too much sugar punk?

You should calm down, and then shut the fudge up.

I don't care if you've got Guillotine, so stop its mention

It hits 30% of the time, I ain't feeling tension.

Go back to Kanto, we Johto'ers don't need you.

You say you can beat me? You couldn't even squash a Beedrill!

So just get out of my sight, and take the next flight home

And next time we battle, remember you can't beat stone

But I've got Close Combat, so I'm the better fighter.

You mad bro? I'm the better rap writer!

**Pinsir: **No, I'm not mad, or glad, or sad

You sounded like a drunk second-grader, with all the crap raps you had

I win you lose let's face it you runt

I've won this already, I squashed your nuts.

**Heracross:** Pff, you wish you could win, but you can't.

You've got anger issues, this is just one of your rants.

You're a big fat bug who needs an evolution!

I'll use Stone Edge, start the revolution.

**Pinsir: **With these short verse bursts, I'll Pinsir-slap your face!

It's quality, not quantity, your words ain't no race

Just stop spitting words at me because I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!

Now step aside idiot, and let me rap.

**Heracross: **I'm done rapping against a 4-year-old, see ya.

If you come at me again I'll throw you in a tree, yeah.

When you return to Kanto tell 'em all that I destroyed you.

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

This battle was suggested by Raikou927. Thanks, Raikou!

We need your suggestions!


	5. Chapter 5: Lucario VS Sceptile

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!

SCEPTILE!

VS.

LUCARIOOOO!

BEGIN!

**Sceptile**: Smack you to your senses right before I start this rant.

Because you're half-asleep already and fight back you can't.

I'm the Grass-type starter of Generation III.

I'm based off a king, scepter, so bow down to me.

With my tree-climbing skills and throat-slicing blades,

I'll chop a neck off, that'll make your star fade.

I'm highly underrated everyone out there should here that

I'm a dinosaur-lizard, you're a ponytailed cat.

**Lucario: **You're just jealous of me, because, well,

You don't have a Mega Evolution, that ring a bell?

I've got a Steel-typing so your Grass-type moves bounce off of me.

I'd keep on rapping, but, I've got a sidekick to do it for me.

{Machamp steps in.}

**Machamp: **I pwned Conkeldurr before, I can surely beat a lizard.

After this you'll all call me the master rap wizard.

Sure, Conkeldurr, was an easy target, but still..

I'll fight you like I took Rap Steroid pills!

I've got four arms, you've got only two.

Which means I pack more of a punch than you.

Sure, Lucario should be rapping, but I don't care!

He hired me, ten bucks, so it's all fair!

**Sceptile:** Using a cheat like this, Lucario? That's cheap!

A rap like this would make a third-grader weep!

Ten bucks for a better rapper than you? What a deal!

But using him to win the battle? That's a steal!

Sure, I guess you have a Mega form,

but there's plenty of those, it's just the norm!

So before you go along saying that you're superior,

I've got a friend for you to face! Rhyperior!

{Rhyperior steps in.}

**Rhyperior: **I'll start this rap with my beast Horn Drill.

Unlike you, I can actually win at will.

You think you're so strong, with your weak Force Palm.

But the fact is, you got your facts wrong!

Go back to the Trainer's School, and get picked as a starter.

You think Earthquake's hard? Well my body's harder.

I know you think I'm kidding, but this is all really true.

Just ask Xatu, he can see the future for you!

**Lucario: **Well, I might be weak to Earthquake but not to your fancy words.

Before you try to attack me, just try rapping against the birds.

No one cares about you anymore, you're slow and weak to Grass and Water!

With my epic raps, I'll make this battle hotter.

I'll spit out a couple more lines, prove to you that I'm the best.

Now I'll start to diss the lizard, prove that he's just like the rest.

He's never used in battling, not even by dem desperate noobs!

I know you think you're gonna win, but it's not possible for me to lose.

Three more lines, after this one, I'm gonna have some fun, dissing you punks.

Just look at me, so happy and free, my raps flow, see, yours don't, gee!

I may look strange with my Mega Form,

but you looked stranger when you were born.

WHO WON? (Lucario and Machamp, Sceptile and Rhyperior)

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

This battle suggested by PokemonXYFan104.

I like the suggestions a lot! Please keep them coming!

Next battle: Gardevoir VS. Gallade!

I know this battle came out a bit early, but I couldn't fall asleep. ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Gardevoir VS Gallade

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!

GARDEVOIR!

VERSUS

GALLAAAAADE!

BEGIN!

**Gallade: **Nice hair there, fairy, you don't got nothin' on a Steel-type.

But I am the greatest fighter in RU, you'll all go down the pipe.

I fight off Steel, I fight Poison, I fight Ghost,

But we all know which Fairy is nothing to boast.

You have a Mega? So? No one cares, you loser.

I'll hit you with my moves like I was in a first-person shooter.

There'll be nothing left of you when I'm finished with my attacks.

So come at me, you freak in a dress, I'm pumped up to max.

**Gardevoir: **You think you can attack

but you really can't do nothing.

I'm the Psychic Champion

Let me show you something.

I'm Fairy, you're Fighting, you're weak to me.

You're even weaker when I let my raps flow free.

So get out of the building, I've already won.

You don't seem to realize this battle is done.

**Gallade: **This battle isn't over until I squash your face.

It would have been done by the third line if that was the case.

With your Mega Evolution you look so fat it makes Snorlax look thin.

So go back to Hoenn with Wally, I'm going to win!

**Gardevoir: **I was Wally's only decent Pokemon, but no one likes you.

You're never used for high tiers only used for RU.

So I'll just keep rapping and doing what I do.

Which means I gotta keep smashing weak 'Mons like you.

**Gallade: **This is my third verse, and I'm still just beginning.

You're losing, just admit it, and I'm totally winning.

You're arrogant, dressy, and all-around dumb.

When a Poison-type comes we'll have some real fun.

**Gardevoir: **The reason I'm part Psychic is to destroy Poison creatures.

You don't seem to get that I've already beat you.

I'll stop rapping now, because of the Mercy Rule.

Dazzling Gleam on your Fighting-type, fool.

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

This battle was suggested by Girl with the Fireheart. Thank you very much!

We need your suggestions!


	7. Chapter 7: Charizard VS Blaziken

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!

CHARIZARD

VERSUS

BLAZIKEEEEN!

BEGIN!

**Charizard: **ROAR! Come at me, fighter.

After this we'll see whose raps are better.

I'm Flying, you're Fighting, I'm tough, you're not.

Use Sky Uppercut, let's see what you've got.

I'll crush you, like I did to Gary's Blastoise, yeah.

Think you can beat me? Ha ha ha, nah.

I'm from Kanto, chosen most often,

Instead of Harden I guess you use Soften.

**Blaziken: **So you say, I guess you wish you could fight.

You battle like an Furfrou, all bark and no bite.

Your raps are as good as your Defense is.

Can't survive a Stealth Rock, let's not even mention Stone Edge.

I've got Speed Boost, I'm practically a ninja.

When I use my Brave Bird, you're not just gonna cringe, yeah.

I've got a Mega Form, that makes me look epic.

But as for you, you couldn't even beat a Tepig.

You were never used before Generation Six.

I put my rhymes in, show me some of your licks.

**Charizard: **I win, you lose, my Air Slash releases.

You scream "Light Screen!" but it tears you to pieces.

I've got two Megas, dork, I've got more in my arsenal.

I can set all on fire, I'll toss flame darts and all.

You might want to hide under a rock, you freak.

And you look real ugly with your huge chicken beak.

Get out of my sight, why don't you go back to your farm?

While I go to Charicific Valley, cause the other Charizards some harm.

**Blaziken: **What does Blaziken stand for? I'll tell you.

Blaziken Licks A Zealous Idiot, Kills, Eh, Nothing New.

There are two N's at the end but who really cares?

You're soft and tender inside go back to CareBears.

**Charizard: **Back off you wuss, I'm the Fire-type Chuck Norris.

I'll use my Dragon Rage to fling you back to the forest.

**Blaziken: **You think you're so tough, with your Dragon-type moves?

Well taste my Fire Punch, and take some abuse.

We all know the flaming chicken won this match-up.

Cause I'm a fearless fighter, you're as strong as a Machop.

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!

This battle was not necessarily suggested by anyone. However, one of you suggested Charizard VS. Talonflame, and another one of you suggested Blaziken VS. Infernape. As much as I loved these suggestions, I thought that Charizard VS. Blaziken would be an excellent match. Thank you for your suggestions!


	8. Chapter 8: Kyogre VS Groudon

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!

KYOGRE!

VERSUS!

GROUDOOON!

BEGIN!

**Kyogre:** We start with a Drizzle, then feel the Thunder!

Whoa! It doesn't affect you? Sorry, I made a blunder!

We'll use my Hydro Pump to send you back to your grave!

So stop rapping against me and rush off to your cave!

I make the rain come, and it helps people's berries grow.

You make the drought come, and it makes fertility go.

Only Landorus and I can solve that problem, you jerk.

So now it's time to make people's Wailmer Pails work!

If you're from Kalos, it's a Sprinklotad, but who really cares?

I'll crush you so bad, it'll give you nightmares!

**Groudon: **We start with a Drought, then taste my SolarBeam!

Oh! It's super-effective against you, it seems!

You're real easy to catch, everyone picks Ruby, bro.

I'm smashing you already, I wouldn't even call you a foe!

My Drought theme gives people headaches! It's because I'm powerful!

Your Drizzle is for wusses, y'know? It's because it's so not cool!

So really, I'd suggest that you just stop causing floods!

Get rid of the water, and use an attack that can draw blood!

Sure, I guess Water turns Ground-types to mud...

But I'll just dodge it, see? Your attacks aren't even close to good!

**Kyogre: **Need I remind you, you were controlled by Team Magma?

Their Mon's are so weak, you could sweep with a Slugma!

Magma and Slugma, they don't really rhyme.

But everyone knows that I'm killing it this time!

Your massive Drought was the biggest epic fail.

It was even worse than when Plasma tried to set sail.

I'm rhyming and rapping with endless precision.

While your entire saga is Team Magma's decision!

**Groudon: **Do I have to say this? You were owned by Team Aqua?

They fail so bad, I'd call it a hack, yeah?

I know, I know, I'm just copying your lines.

But everyone knows that I'm owning this time!

Your giant storm made you the world's biggest fool.

It failed worse than Rocket trying to catch Pikachu!

Ha! You're too cocky! You think you can annihilate!

Well, GO SOLARBEAM! IT'S KYOGRE YOU'LL DISENTEGRATE!

{Groudon fires a massive SolarBeam using the immense power of the sun. It looks as if it's all over for Kyogre. Wait! Rayquaza swooped in and blocked the SolarBeam!}

**Rayquaza: **Both of you! Stop fighting! You're equally equal!

Let's not argue over the lesser of two evils!

Groudon! You're a dino with the power of the earth!

But I think Arceus should have killed you at birth!

Kyogre! You're a whale with the power of the ocean!

But I think Arceus should have stopped this commotion!

You both cause trouble across the whole entire land!

While all these innocent Trainers are just chilling in the sand!

I think you both should be removed from the game!

Because you both have no signature moves! And your designs are lame!

{Rayquaza fires a Hyper Beam at Groudon, destroying him. Rayquaza then does the same thing to Kyogre, and flies off.}

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

This battle was suggested by Bladelord2000. Thanks Bladelord! If you have read this rap battle, please help it keep going by suggesting a battle!


	9. Chapter 9: Emboar VS Delphox

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!

EMBOAR!

VERSUS!

DELPHOOOOOX!

BEGIN!

**Delphox:** I don't need Magician to beat you, that's bullcrap.

My Mystical Fire will melt you, you fool sap.

I'm Psychic, I broke the curse of Fire/Fighting starters.

You're Fighting, however, I'm Psychic, hot as tartar.

My magic wand has taken legendaries down.

Your fat ugly body has made many trainers frown.

Don't need my raps to be you, just look at our elements!

Psychic versus Fighting, raps aren't even relevant!

**Emboar: **You think you're so smart with your telekinetic powers?

Well, then, I'll bash you for hours upon hours!

The winner of this battle? Well, who would've guessed it?

Your raps don't harm me! I'm unaffected!

I'm spittin' out lines off the top of my head.

But even though they aren't the best they've made your orange fire red.

I'll use Heat Crash on your body from dawn until dusk.

After that I'll grind your fat head with my razor-sharp tusks.

**Delphox: **Why should I throw flows at a mere barn creature?

That's just not fair! I'd totally beat you!

Since you're not worthy of my raps and I don't even care...

I'll send out Chesnaught to do my bidding, y'hear?

{Chesnaught does a frontflip onto the screen. Grabbing a microphone, Chesnaught starts to rap.}

**Chesnaught: **You had enough? Well it's time to face the Juggernaut Pokemon.

You're so ugly and fat, I'd call you a Jokemon.

It's impossible, for one fat pig with anger issues,

To beat two Gen sixers, and I know you wish you,

Could beat us, but you can't you know?

Because we're competitive battlers, you don't even got flow.

So swag up, and Bulk Up, and maybe you can try again.

But for now, just brush up on rapping, man, don't whine again.

**Emboar: **Delphox? What the heck? Is this some kind of joke?

Ches bro, you sound like you're half-asleep, have a can of Coke.

It'll take a lot more than this to trump the flaming swine.

So make up some raps that can actually match mine.

**Delphox: **Didn't like Chessy? It's okay I've got more friends.

Come on Greninja! Let's make this battle end!

{Greninja rushes on to the stage, ready to rap.}

**Greninja: **With my Speed, I've got infinite priority.

That includes my raps, too, not just moves, your raps bore me!

They're slow, just like you, and lame, just like you.

My raps are just like yours, times eighty-two.

I go much faster than you in both sorts of battle.

Makes you wish you had the ability Rattled.

Well now that I've concluded my light-speed lines,

I'll go, but Delphox pwned you this time.

**Emboar: **Two in a row? That's way too cheap.

Though I've got a little move for you all to keep.

I've got a Superpower for this guy,

{Uses Superpower on Greninja, making Greninja faint.}

And a Flamethrower for armor dude,

{Uses Flamethrower on Chesnaught, making Chesnaught faint.}

You probably thought you won, but this time you LOSE.

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

This battle was suggested by SilverBird22. Thanks SilverBird! Please keep the suggestions coming!

**PREVIEW: **For the tenth Epic Pokemon Rap Battle, we are going to pit Zekrom against Reshiram... This will be the ULTIMATE battle...


	10. Chapter 10: Reshiram VS Zekrom

Today we are going to have a special battle. It's going to be Zekrom against his counterpart, Reshiram. This battle features various Unova Pokemon. Get ready...

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!

RESHIRAM!

VERSUS!

ZEKROOOOM!

BEGIN!

{Zekrom is lying on the ground of a castle. He appears to be dead. N rushes in with a generator. N plugs the generator into Zekrom's tail and runs it. Zekrom has come back to life and is ready to rap!}

**Zekrom: **You want to come at me, Reshiram? Well, get up and rhyme.

I'll beat you like I did in Pokemon Black & White.

I seek ideals, you seek truth. Your dream is a fantasy.

I don't need to rap this whole time, cause I've got emissaries.

Emolga, Servine, Klinglang, and Scolipede.

Using Volt Switch, Steamroller, Gear Grind, and Leech Seed.

There's no way you can win because it's five against one.

Now come back to life so I can start the real fun.

{Reshiram is lying on the ground, as Zekrom was. He also appears to be dead. The castle's ceiling starts to crumble. Reshiram awakens in the nick of time and dodges the falling debris. Reshiram stands up, ready to attack.}

**Reshiram:** With your generator, you have infinite energy.

Your raps are too boring, man, I can't stand your lethargy.

I'll rip your PikaTail off, throw it in your trough,

After that I'll hand you the loss.

I'll ruin you faster than your trading card did.

You just can't battle on my level, kid.

This is the battle where you finally get screwed.

Now excuse me, I understand you're in a mood.

{Emolga flies onto the stage, ready to destroy Reshiram with raps.}

**Emolga: **You're missing the point, bro, I'll shock it into you.

Launching electricity at the speed of a .22

You're weak to Rock, Ground, Dragon, and Ice.

Well, scratch the last one, the others will suffice.

I'm a bro to Zekrom, we got the same type.

Everyone knows that Electric's gonna win this fight.

So hook up to a generator, get into the element.

Unlike you, we crush Pelipper the pelican.

{Reshiram lets loose with a tremendous roar, before sending out his ally Galvantula!}

**Galvantula: **Electric's gonna win this battle? Then face Galvantula.

Shoot Spider Webs with accuracy, larger than a tarantula.

I'll beat flying squirrels who unleash bolts with no power.

You also need grow up, make your raps louder.

Reshiram's a homie, not just because he's legendary.

But he's gotta do some rapping, and I am his emissary!

{Zekrom shoots Thunderbolts at Galvantula, and misses every time.}

**Zekrom: **A two-to-five ratio is still pretty good.

I'll smack your face just like Ghetsis did to Rood.

So prepare your body for the wrath of Bolt Strike.

Or else you'll have to face my friend: Servine!

{Servine leaps on-stage.}

**Servine: **You clearly don't get what we're trying to say.

So for your arrogance, you're gonna have to pay.

A white dragon and a yellow spider, what a sight.

But your raps are so bad I'd call them a fright.

I'll Vine Whip you both back to Chargestone Cave.

Where all the little Tynamo call Zekrom's name.

Then the hero comes in and shocks you to pieces.

And all of the crap from these two Pokemon ceases.

{Reshiram destroys Servine with a Fusion Flare.}

**Reshiram: **Zekrom, with all your buddies, it seems like you're too chicken,

To rap, so prepare for another round of butt kicking.

You've got two more friends left, Galv and I can crush them.

So when they come on out, I'll simply Dragon Rush them.

{Klinklang floats onto the stage.}

**Klinklang: **After this rap, I'll prove who rules Unova.

It's definitely Zekrom, bro, so move over.

You're a crappy rapping dragon with super-long hair.

So spit out your flames, because I don't care.

**Galvantula: **Reshiram's the boss, you don't seem to get it.

He could kick your butt in battle in under a minute.

So stop arguing, and just admit it.

Unova's been ruined, and your idol did it.

{Scolipede rushes out and starts to rap.}

**Scolipede: **No, Unova is Reshiram's fault.

No one cares about your raps so just grind to a halt.

Everyone knows your attacks are as sweet as a malt.

But mine, they taste about as good as pure salt.

**Reshiram: **There's four of you left, and just 2 of us.

But we're the strongest, you could faint from a Gust.

I think you've had enough of my raps, too weak to take it.

So just stick your head in the oven and bake it.

{Zekrom rips Galvantula apart with a Dragon Claw. This sparks a huge fight. Reshiram incinerates all of Zekrom's friends, killing them. Reshiram and Zekrom are destroying each other, when, suddenly...}

**Kyurem: **Stop fighting both of you!

{With that one simple line, Zekrom and Reshiram are calmed. Galvantula, Emolga, Servine, Klinklang, and Scolipede regenerate. Everything seems to be happy. But, Landorus rushes in and kills them all with an Earthquake followed by repetitive Stone Edges! Too bad. I thought this battle was gonna be good.}

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

This battle was suggested by Girl with the Fireheart. Thanks, and keep the suggestions coming!


	11. Chapter 11: Dialga VS Palkia

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON! Season 2 Starter!

DIALGA!

VERSUS!

PALKIAA!

BEGIN!

**Dialga: **I control time, dork, you can't stop me.

You can't touch this, just try and pop me.

Made of metal, can't bruise me.

Resist your Dragon, lose to me.

I'll just smack you back when your manager sues me.

You control space, that's a useless addition,

To your already crappy arsenal, so it's my mission

To get rid of all crappy fighters, so stop your wishin'

That someday you might be as tough as Dialga, you kitten.

Don't wage war with a time god, you wuss.

Cause when you do I'll smack your brains into a bush.

Last man who fought me, wasn't a man at all.

It was Mega Mewtwo X, so much for his wall.

**Palkia: **I'll use Spacial Rend, who cares if you resist it?

I eat Arceus' Judgement for breakfast, but you just French kissed it!

Riddle me this genius, if my power is useless

How did I once endager Sinnoh? Well now you're quite clueless.

A legendary 17-foot-tall Steel Dragon Wall

Who can't take a Focus Blast, isn't good at all.

Sure, Dragon-type moves can really make an impact

But for the rest of your moves I'll dodge them and make it out intact.

**Dialga: **I can take a Focus Blast, that goes for Ground-types too.

I'd stop rapping against a force like this if I were you.

Because I'll rap this up before you even start your second verse.

My raps keep getting better, yours couldn't be any worse.

**Palkia: **Put up with my raps, you couldn't do any better.

A kindergartener can say the whole alphabet, you don't even know the first letter.

Here's a hint: There's two in your name, need a reminder for memory?

Two is the number of verses before I crush my enemy.

I've stayed with you long enough, it's time to get real.

I'll make you faint twice before you can heal.

Maybe some seven-year-old will catch you with a PokeBall.

Anyway, I win, deal with it, cause I'm off.

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

This was by far the most requested battle, so I did it! Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12: Serperior VS Samurott

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!

SERPERIOR!

VERSUS!

SAMUROOOTT!

BEGIN!

**Serperior: **Serpent plus Superior, what does it equal?

It's my name, bro, now it's time to Dive deeper.

There's a million raps out there that are just waiting to be let loose.

You can't rap too well, but my rhymes are better than Dr. Seuss.

You do realize my type wins? Puts the Superior in Serperior.

Although you've got the type advantage, you could be shown up by Rhyperior.

So feel my Leer, will you, I've got a pretty nasty glare.

Let's hope in seventh gen there's an attack called Paralyzing Stare.

I guarantee I'd be the first creature to get it.

So why don't you give up trying to get a life and flame all day on Reddit?

**Samurott: **You're a disgrace to Pokemon. You were literally based off Satan.

You're what makes Pokemon offensive to Christians, despite the E rating.

So I'll take my shell sword off my leg and put it through your throat.

Stand up and rap while bruised, you crippled goat.

No one stands chance against me, not you, not Emboar either.

I could beat you regardless, even with the fever.

**Serperior: **Short and sweet lines, I see

I guess that's just your style.

Now why don't you just go to the bar

And drink beer for an hour.

It'd probably improve your rapping, I mean it couldn't make it worse.

Now excuse me while I copy you and make a six-line verse.

**Samurott: **It's obvious no one would choose a snake over a warrior!

**Serperior: **Well they would if the snake was stronger.

**Samurott: **You want long rhymes? Well I got some for ya!

**Serperior: **I want better, who cares about longer?

**Samurott: **Okay I got some they ain't gonna bore ya!

**Serperior: **They'd better not 'cause I'm done with you, bro.

I've battled much tougher wouldn't call you a foe.

If you want to battle a champ like me again.

I'd get better raps that don't get thrown in the bin.

**Samurott: **Fine, you want better? I won't give them!

Why should I listen to you? I won't listen!

I'll scare you stiff with my awesomesauce glare.

Don't try to mess with the blue shell bear.

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

This battle was suggested by The Star of Neo-Nova! Thank you very much, and as always, please keep suggesting new raps! My apologies if this one was a bit short.

Make sure to vote for the new Pokemon Rap Battles. Poll is on my profile.

I'm always up for a battle in Pokemon X & Y. If you want to battle, message me your Friend Code!


	13. Chapter 13: Tyranitar VS Hydreigon

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!

TYRANITAR!

VERSUS!

HYDREIGON!

BEGIN!

**Hydreigon:** Come on bro see who's the better Pseudo.

I could beat you in battle, normal or judo.

We're both Dark, weak to Fighting, but mind your own business.

I'm respected everywhere, your star's clouded by dimness.

Your whole life is a crime

And I don't give a dime

If you've even got half a heck of decent rhymes.

I've got three heads, I don't need 'em at all.

So I use two as arms, when I hear my passion call.

To fight, to battle, now that is my dream.

So come spar with the Master Hydreigon supreme.

**Tyranitar: **Ever heard the saying, "quality over quantity"?

The fact that your side heads don't have brains is an oddity.

I've got a secret weapon, I don't need it now.

But your ugly looking hair has raised many a brow.

I'll hit you with Blizzard, then a harsh Ice Beam.

It may be cold, but it ain't as sweet as ice cream.

You wouldn't have thought I could use Focus Blast?

Well I can, next time don't be such a smartass.

I've got many a move, even Aerial Ace.

Unleashing mad attacks all over the place.

**Hydreigon: **Who cares if you've got Ice Beam? Cause I don't give a crap!

You couldn't kill me even with a super-effective attack!

The "tar" in your name, is from Latin "tardus" meaning slow.

When I attack your ugly face will be bombarded, y'know?

I'll fly high above your cave, while dropping Dragon Tails.

You'll be totally unable to rap so you'll bail.

You can't go against me, I'll rip through your skull.

Now shut up and die 'cause you're too full of bull.

{Tyranitar lets a mighty roar escape his lungs. Hydreigon, obviously intimidated, hides behind a tree as Tyranitar Mega Evolves.}

**Mega Tyranitar: **You want to say anything about me now, you coward?

Well you're about to be attacked, 'cause now I'm overpowered.

With my mighyt Hyper Beam I'll destroy you and your item.

Stick your three heads at me well then I'll just bite 'em.

You're the ugliest thing in our franchise since Shuckle.

If you lost to that worm in a rock, I'd chuckle.

But we know it would happen, right, we do?

Even with your type advantage you can't even beat Natu.

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

This battle was suggested by My Wunderwaffle iz missin. Thanks, Wunderwaffle, and as always, please keep the suggestions coming!

Make sure to vote on the next battle! Poll is on my profile page.


	14. Chapter 14: Charizard X VS Charizard Y

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!

CHARIZARD!

VERSUS!

CHARIZARD!

BEGIN!

{The two Charizard look at each other, not knowing what to do. They suddenly realize that they are each holding a Mega Stone. They both decide to Mega Evolve. After this, they realize that they are in a rap battle.}

EPIC RAP BATTLE OF POKEMON! {TAKE 2}

MEGA CHARIZARD X!

VERSUS!

MEGA CHARIZARD Y!

BEGIN!

**Charizard X: **I'll Dragon Rush you to pieces, with my Mega Tough Claws.

Hate to tell you this, but you can't put our game on pause.

We may be family, but I'll destroy my own kin.

When making Mega Evolutions, Game Freak shoulda dumped you in the bin.

Really, no one uses you, they'll always pick X over Y

Cause my attacks are flaming hot, yours are as harmless as pie

Whenever you come out in battle the opponent just sighs!

So I've got my attack ready. Now you get ready to die.

{Charizard X swoops at Charizard Y and uses Dragon Claw, tearing through Charizard Y's wing. Charizard Y, injured, raps although he is in great pain."

**Charizard Y: **So you think you can rap? Well all you do is attack.

And you're probably taking buckets of steroids behind my back.

You're so weak you could get killed by Delibird's Present sack.

You're not even strong if your Trainer uses hacks.

While you've got tons of Attack, my Special Attack's higher.

Even with your Dragon type, you can't dowse my fire.

Face the fact that you're weak, you're turning into a liar.

You're battling Charizard Y, the great mystifier.

**Charizard X: **Rhyming words isn't strength, that's the quote of the day.

While I strike down whole teams, a Sunkern can keep you at bay.

I've got a friend, Mewtwo, well you don't say.

Mewtwo! Go! Mega Evolve! Make him pay!

{Mewtwo Mega evolves into Mega Mewtwo X.}

**Mewtwo X: **Think you can beat my Psychic/Fighting?

Well you're a Flying-type, watch me strike with lightning.

I've got Thunderbolt, this'll be exciting.

You say you're part Fire, well then you'll find this "igniting".

{Mewtwo X uses Thunderbolt on Charizard Y. Charizard Y, almost dead, keeps rapping.}

**Charizard Y: **How cheap! You kill your opponent, when

This is a _rap battle_, and I'm almost dead!

Not from your raps but you used a cheap move.

Well, I've got my own friend, you're gonna lose.

{A Gengar comes to help Charizard Y. Gengar Mega evolves into Mega Gengar.}

**Mega Gengar: **You may have beaten Y, now it's time to beat a Ghost.

I was banned competitively, I'm the one to boast.

I'm Poison, you're Psychic, why does that matter?

I'll die, or I'll beat you, it's gonna be the latter.

While you're being used by ten-year-olds on Battle Spot,

Charizard X is left in PC's until his head rots off.

I'm used in Ubers, overpowered, just try to stop my force.

Because I'm an awesome beastly ghost, you're a fat dragon and a horse.

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

This battle was picked because it won the poll! Hope you guys liked it!

Sorry for being a bit lazy with the rap battles! I've been working with my other story, please check it out!

THE #15 RAP BATTLE IS: Magikarp VS. Rattata. Stay tuned!


	15. Chapter 15: Magikarp VS Rattata

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!

MAGIKARP!

VERSUS!

RATTATA!

BEGIN!

**Magikarp: **A battle to see who's weaker, wow that's creative.

Do I want to fight this or not? I've been contemplative.

But I can surely win, against a little buck-toothed rat.

Giving raps as cold as ice, so hold onto your hat.

**Rattata: **I'll interrupt here don't want you to go further.

You rap like you got bound, gagged, and then murdered.

I mean seriously, the world would be a better place to live

If you would just go die in a hole and meet Death's scythe.

**Magikarp: **Don't try to interrupt me, I'm not finish dissing

This fat blue rat with diseases, you'd be better fishing.

Your F. E. A. R. strategy is like using Bastiodon as a sweeper.

Now it's time for me to Bounce high, and then we'll dive deeper.

**Rattata: **I could go on for hours, about your useless powers

I mean, Splash, Tackle, Flail, Bounce? I don't care if you can leap a tower.

Your PokeDex entry says you can jump pretty high.

I hope there's a set of Spikes beneath you, so you' die.

**Magikarp: **Stop butting in after all my fourth lines.

You call that rapping? I call it a smart mouth who whines.

I'll evolve into Gyarados, see what you think then.

You can't even learn Bite until Level 10!

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

Sorry this battle was short! Anyway, it was suggested by hoops. Thank you hoops, and please keep suggesting battles!


	16. Chapter 16: Blastoise VS Lugia

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!

BLASTOISE!

VERSUS!

LUGIAAAA!

BEGIN!

**Lugia: **You want to deal with the winds, the psychics, the storm?

I can even beat you with no Mega Form.

You're a fat blue turtle with two cannons on your back.

That really makes no sense, what did ya, eat a thousand Big Macs?

I can take all your liquids, even your solid Ice Beam.

Your Skull Bash ain't no problem, I'll dodge it without Double Team.

My goal is to make this battle stand out from all the others.

Because the series is ending soon, joining all its discontinued brothers.

So I'll destroy you, and make it up to all the fans.

I'm a Legendary, fool, if I wanna do something I can.

So get out of my face, and start attacking, not defending.

Cause I really am this tough, unlike you, I'm not pretending.

**Blastoise: **You think you're somethin', huh? Well I'm Blasty's mascot.

Sure, he just writes bad fanfics, but at least I got something.

I can't rhyme, I'm sorry, I'll make it up with brute force.

After this battle get ready to feel some remorse.

I get to battle a pink dino, well that's not an honor.

You've made a bad move, now get ready for slaughter.

Cause you're a goner

You're my fodder

You're just a mental freak bother.

My raps actually make sense, while your whole life is a yawner.

**Lugia: **Don't even try to disrespect the icon of Silver.

And if you take one step closer it's your face I'll pilfer.

With my wings, with the span of the whole land of Japan.

I'll make your attacks into popsicles, and be the ice cream man.

You should live in the Arctic, with your Ice and Water.

You make all these empty threats, you're the one to be slaughtered.

The whole earth trembles at the mention of my name.

So let's get started, a real battle, not a simple game.

**Blastoise: **I don't go against Mons twice my size and half my IQ.

With your nonexistent offenses, you think I'd be low enough to fight you?

I'm just gonna Dive back into my ocean.

Because I'm too strong for you, now quit boasting.

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

This battle was suggested by SilverBird22. Thanks, SilverBird22! Keep suggesting awesome battles!

Now, for an announcement. This is rap battle 16 of 20. This means that there are _**four more rap battles,**_ so this is your last chance for a suggestion. I'll miss these when I'm done, but I've decided to move on to actual stories. Thank you for your continued support, and keep suggestions coming for the last four battles!


	17. Chapter 17: Zangoose VS Heatmor

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!

ZANGOOSE!

VERSUS!

HEATMOOOR!

BEGIN!

**Zangoose: **Come to the ferret feel my slash

I beat Misty, Brock, and Ash.

Double claws means double tough.

So be prepared when I start to get rough.

I'm battling a flaming aardvark? What am I doing with my life?

My claws sting like a bullet and pierce like a knife.

I'm gonna win before your raps begin

Your attacks are so crappy I'd even call them a sin.

Your stats are a disgrace are you ever even used?

You could even be beaten by a simple Pichu!

**Heatmor: **Here we have a show-off who relies on physical bulk.

You may have sharp claws but you'll never match the Hulk.

I'm an aardvark you're a feline

Yo get out and make a beeline

Or you'll feel the inferno

Of my fire, hot as a volcano.

Let's make this a rap worthy of the final four.

So we'll bring in Jay-Z and throw you out the door.

**Zangoose: **I can easily slash through a 4-foot elephant

Your face looks pretty vulgar, get a plastic surgeon.

I'll Hone my Claws, use X-Scissor to rip through your ugly trumpet.

Smash your red body into hot tea and crumpets.

I mean what's with your tail? It looks Mario's pipe.

And what's with your attacks? You couldn't handle Lucario, right?

**Heatmor: **How dare you diss the blaze, you can't handle Seviper.

You're a drunk ferret-cat, hopped up on candy, yeah, you're hyper.

With those crazy eyes, you look just like a Patrat.

You belong in anime, but get out of my game, drat.

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE! This battle was suggested by My Wunderwaffle iz missin. Thank you, and keep the suggestions coming!

Also, I have to thank you guys for over _2000 views!_ This is incredible, higher than the average YouTube video. Thank you very much!


	18. Chapter 18: Moltres VS Articuno

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!

MOLTRES!

VERSUS!

ARTICUNOOOOO!

BEGIN!

**Moltres: **Ooo, today we got the Ice versus Fire,

You can replicate Zapdos with a telephone wire.

Let's not talk about this and get back to business.

I can overcome Stealth Rock, I'm gonna win this.

No one ever used you, not in Red or X and Y.

Who cares about a bird that can hardly even fly?

I mean your sprite stands on the ground, bro that's really lame.

In every single game your stupid role is the same!

Watch me Flame Charge right through your intestines.

It's a One-hit KO so no Chesto Restin'.

With the wings of the inferno and the beak of fury,

I'll strike you with moves until your vision goes blurry.

**Articuno: **Don't get all high and mighty cause you have the type advantage.

With my one-hit death Sheer Cold I'll be causing all the damage.

'Cause I'm shameless

And I'm blameless

You're just heinous

You're the lamest

So grow up and stop rapping thinking that you'll become famous.

You belong on Naruto, Ninjago, or Beyblade, not Pokemon.

Your fake design, it's hideous, bro, I could go on and on.

I really don't want to stand here and rap knowing that I'll be voted for.

I need a challenge, so I'm leaving, I'll just, um, Fly right out the door.

**Moltres: **I see you're a coward, you even look like a chicken.

When I see your ugly feathers my whole body starts to sicken.

**Articuno: **Wow, you're creative, you're the Rapper of the Year,

NOT. When you see my ice, you'll start to scream in fear.

GOT IT? So just sit on your couch and why not have a beer?

HAVE A LOT. It can't possibly mess you up anymore, can it? Y'hear?

**Moltres: **This battle's going downhill and it's because of your lyrics

You're weaker than a Spritzee, could be beaten by a Swirlix

You're uglier than Granbull and you're fatter than a Snorlax

Plus your stats are as good as Sunkern and you're just as slow as Steelix.

**Articuno: **Well you can't even rap.

**Moltres: **Uh huh.

**Articuno: **Nuh uh.

**Moltres: **Uh huh.

(Zapdos flies on stage.)

**Zapdos: **Stop arguing, we all know which of us can take Stealth Rock, right?

And we all know which of us can actually use flight!

I'll shoot my lightning bolts, they're super-effective on you both!

After this, both your types will be, Flying and Ghost.

(Zapdos zaps both of them and flies away.)

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

This battle was suggested by SilverBird22! Thanks, SilverBird, and keep the suggestions coming!

I'm going to need a killer of a battle for the finale. If you think you've got an idea for the finale, please PM me.


	19. Chapter 19: Trevenant VS Gourgeist

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!

TREVENANT!

VERSUS

GOURGEIST!

BEGIN!

**Trevenant: **Welcome to the forest, where I sing my death chorus

Your design is lame, bro, you're just another 'Mon to bore us.

I've got competitive use, you're stuck in RU, maybe worse.

I'm a useful Pokemon to quench competitor's thirst.

**Gourgeist:** You're a tree, I'm a pumpkin, that's obvious, whatever.

You won't win this battle, but you can try to Endeavor.

You can't use that move, so you got no chance

I'll use my Perish Song to put you in a trance.

**Trevenant:** You got no talent for this, just go back to the woods.

I'm a living ghost tree, you're a pumpkin with a hair hood.

And your arms, they make me sick, they look entirely articifial.

You're not a good defender with HP as low as your Special.

Your base stats are higher than mine, but they're terribly placed.

With Special Defense that low I'll leave you flat on your face.

We're both Ghost/Grass, but we are far from the same.

I've already mocked your stats, crushed you, so we're done with this game.

**Gourgeist: **Ah, I sing my song, look at my entry, it means you're cursed.

I wrap prey in my hairlike arms, but the pain only gets worse.

I sing joyfully as I watch you suffer, so-called king of the forest.

You can trap me in the woods forever? Well, then, go move some trees for us.

**Trevenant: **I'll show this hairy gourd who is the king of nature.

Screw that, I'm the Ghost master too, you wormy hater.

You'll see just how harsh these grassy battles can prove to be.

Because your fate is unavoidable, you'll lose to me.

**Gourgeist: **Do what I said, move a big fat tree.

I don't care if it's Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan, Sycamore, or even Ivy.

You claim to have power, but can't even show it!

It's because you're a clumsy, weak, idiotic fool, and you know it!

WHO WON?

WHO'S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

This battle was suggested by The Ultimate Lampent. Thanks, Lampent!

Suggestions are no longer being taken for these battles as the next one is to be the last. However, since these battles seem to be successful, I have created a new account for making more rap battles as well as music parodies. The name is BlastyMusic. So, once these battles end, new ones will be posted there.


	20. The Final Chapter: Arceus VS Giratina

{Arceus flies down from the sky, sheer power swirling around him. He releases a tremendous roar that shakes the very ground.}

{Giratina pops out of the earth, exhibiting extreme defiance. It looks like there's going to be a Legendary fight... Giratina uses Aura Sphere!}

{Arceus dodges and uses Judgement. Giratina takes it with no damage done. It looks like this can only be settled with a rap battle!}

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!

ARCEUS, THE GOD OF ALL POKEMON!

VERSUS!

GIRATINA, THE POKEMON MADE OF PURE EVIL!

BEGIN!

**Arceus: **You'd better back down, cause we know who's gonna win.

I created our whole world, you're a tardigrade made of sin.

You've got two big claws, but what else you gonna do?

You're a Ghost-type, but not capable of beating Mewtwo.

With my 1000 arms, I shaped your universe.

I'll censor your nonsensical words, like the admins of Miiverse.

I've got endless ammunition, I can be any single type I want.

Man, your design's less creative than Duck Hunt.

**Giratina: **You shaped the world with your bazillion arms? Who gives a crap?

You're basically the boss of Diamond and Pearl, but you fight like Klap Trap!

Relying on intimidation? I'm not fooled by your tricks!

Even a puny Tailwind blows you out like a candle's wick!

I've got some of my Pokemon, created from my darkness.

Here comes the Pokemon of murder! Cofagrigus!

{Giratina forms a portal made of pure evil. Cofagrigus floats out and begins to attack.}

**Cofagrigus: **I'm the Pokemon of murder, I'll take your darn life.

I turn humans into mummies, Unova's where I cause strife.

I just want your gold, I proved that in Mystery Dungeon.

So fork it over, unless you want to be wrapped like a breaded onion.

**Arceus: **You're a sadist, heinous, sociapath.

Well you rebelled against me and chose the wrong path.

Turn to the light, and develop some feelings.

Now I've got my own minion, with the good deed of healing.

**Blissey: **Hey, it's Blissey here, but I won't crack my eggs for you!

You're a flying demon snake, heart colder than Mewtwo!

I'm chubby, lovable, and all around righteous!

Check out my HP and Special Defense! You can't fight this!

I know you want my cake, my bread, and my powers!

Just come to the good side, for the victory's ours!

You can't use Toxic on me, sir, I've got Softboiled!

But all you ever got from rebellion was spoiled!

**Giratina: **Bah! What kind of fighter is a Kirby-esque glutton?

You send that to fight me? You're pushin' my buttons.

I'll send out Jynx, Darkrai, Exploud, Primeape, and Scrafty.

Representin' Lust, Darkness, Clamor, Anger, and Craftiness respectively!

**Jynx: **Lust after me, because you just love my figure.

**Darkrai: **I've got a whole entire army of goths, go figure.

**Exploud: **ALL YOUR RELIGION DOES IS RESTRICT YOU FROM FUN, YO!

**Primeape: **Why not get drunk instead of sitting there eating matzo?

**Scrafty: **You can't lie, steal, lust, be goth, or murder?

**Darkrai: **What fun is your life if you just jump over hurdles?

**Jynx: **So come, sin already, turn away from Arceus.

**Exploud: **SO DID WE CHANGE YOUR MIND? YOU'RE GONNA BE DARK, YES?

**Arceus: **Ha! That's preposterous!

Your words won't make a scratch!

Your attack is sinning?

You can't even win a match!

Learn to give to charity!

With all that money you steal

How come now you're at a scarcity?

So quit your lying, theft, lust, darkness, bisexuality

And realize that when you fight Delibird

You lose in generosity

**Delibird: **I give to the poor, the needy, the homeless

But you guys are fools, and also quite boneless

You steal tons of crap but you can't give a quarter

When you see a hobo on the sidewalk who wants his life back in order.

I give presents every day! In fact that's my main move!

So admit it already! I gave you a bomb! You lose!

{Liepard springs onto the stage.}

**Liepard: **I give to the poor every day *hee hee* NOT!

I cover up everything with lies, let's see what you've got!

Darkness is fun! Just switch and you'll see!

The win of this religious battle goes to me.

**Arceus: **You're going down! Judgment Day is coming!

When I use my base 100 STAB move you'll go running!

I'll bring the good ones to heaven to live for eternity!

But you're going down to burn as my enemy!

**Pansage: **Cover your mouth! Speak no evil!

**Panpour:** Shut your eyes and see no evil!

**Pansear: **Plug your ears and hear no evil!

**Giratina: **But you don't want to mess with Weavile!

**Weavile: **I'll steal all your shillings, I'm the master of theft!

I put Jessie and James to shame! I'm the very best!

Fork over your money, all your Rare Candies, also!

I heard the sweet voice of gluttony call, so...

**Giratina: **So... what?

**Arceus: **DEATH!

{Arceus Hyper Beamed all of them to death. The end!}

WHO WON?

This battle was suggested by Contestshipping Pro. Thank you so much!

Thank you guys for making this rap battle successful! It has received much more positive reception than I had ever hoped to get. At current time, it has received:

58 Reviews  
10 Followers  
11 Favorites  
2893 Views

Two months ago when I started this series, I expected it to just be another story that got maybe 1 review and 100 or so views. Thank you guys again for all the success!

This is the last Epic Pokemon Rap Battle. :'(

However, I have made a new account called BlastyMusic where I will be continuing the rap battles under the name of Ultimate Pokemon Rap Battles.

Account: BlastyMusic

Thank you guys again!


End file.
